Biological Urges
by SpyKid18
Summary: He's weeded his way into every part of her life. And she means every part. B & B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Get ready, readers. This, this story, is going to a multi-chapter fic! Are you excited? Because I am. Extremely.**

Chairs and Tables

Men think of chairs and tables.

Or at least that is what she has heard. She doesn't know if it's true. Perhaps she will ask Booth one day, swallow a grin at the grimace that will no doubt fill his face as he chided her for asking another "weird question". She could just imagine him saying, "What I do with my erection is my business, Bones."

She doesn't know what women typically use. She heard that picturing Conan O'Brien naked works, and Angela once told her she uses a cat's litter box.

"I hate that damn stuff, so it works like a charm," Angela said.

Temperence Brennan uses something a bit different. And it isn't always welcome.

Heartily believing in biological urges, she doesn't mind the casual release of sexual tension. She feels no shame at a quick romp. Therefore she finds it increasingly bothersome that every time she gets near releasing her biological urges, _he_ pops into her mind. He, with his mocking grin and damn socks, halts every one of her movements.

It is happening again.

She is on Sully's bed, their bodies entangled to the point where she can no longer tell his body from hers. His hands are everywhere and she arches her back as his lips touch the hollow of her neck.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs against her jaw.

And she thinks of how that voice is so different from _his_. She imagines how he would sound saying the same words, how _his_ lips would feel travelling down her neck. And as the thread between her mind and body reconnects she pushes Sully off of her. The action is sudden, so sudden that he nearly falls off the bed as she hastily sits up.

"Are we going too fast?" He asks after righting himself up. His hair is flopping over his eyes and her fingers itch to push it to the side.

"I'm sorry," she offers.

"Don't be," he says immediately, reaching forward to gently touch her cheek. Despite her fondness for him, his touch brings thoughts of another FBI agent and she shrinks from his hand.

"I think I should leave."

"You can stay," he says, and his voice is asking, pleading. "I'll behave myself."

She smiles weakly but pulls herself from the bed, fixing her dress in a manner that feels uncomfortable as his eyes follow her every movement. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, you better."

She thinks of ending the night with a kiss but in the back of her mind she sees someone else's hazy eyes and mocking lips. She can't do it. Giving him a brief nod, she leaves.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You're afraid to let yourself be happy," Angela tells her. Brennan relayed the night's events to her, taking care to paraphrase certain parts. Namely, she left out the cause of her sudden frigidness. Angela would run with that, and far.

"I'm not," she argues. "I just couldn't do it."

"You _always_ can do it, Bren. You're, like, the woman's equivalent of a man."

"I know," she answers, trying to find something rational in the utterly irrational depths of the heart. "Maybe Sully and I just don't click sexually."

"But Sully is great. You thought so yourself."

"He is great."

"Who's great?"

At the sight of Seeley Booth, Brennan feels the now familiar sensation of her heart jumping into her throat. Luckily it moves back down quickly enough for her to retort, "Sully."

"That guy?" He scoffs. "I thought he'd be ancient history by now."

She shrugs and he walks over to take a look at the skeleton her and Angela had been chatting over. Brennan herself had been meticulously cleaning an inferior nasal concha as she relayed the events of the prior evening. Angela had been, well, watching. And listening. And attempting advice. Booth looks down at the mass of bones and mutters, "Poor guy."

"Poor girl," Brennan corrects.

"I still don't see how you can tell the difference."

"It's simple," Brennan says. "You just-"

"Yeah, you can save your breath, Bones. It'll all go over my head, anyway."

She purses her lips into a frown, something that she is unaware constricts his throat until he has to remind himself to breath. Sensing her irritation, as well as a desire to touch her, he reaches forward and lays a hand on her shoulder. Taking care to keep his voice light, he tells her, "You can bore me with your mumbo jumbo later, Bones. I promise."

"You're impossible," she huffs.

"And I always keep my promises," he points out, beginning to back away. "Now, that you can't argue."

He had a point.

Angela watches them with interest, her lips pulling into a half-smile as she watches Brennan verbally spar with her equal. Once again she silently asks why the hell those two weren't locked in Bren's office. They are perfect compliments. Where she is rational, he is impulsive. Where she is knowledgeable he is experienced.

Not to mention they were just plain hot together. Searing heat danced between them every time they were in the same room.

"What about Booth?" Angela asks after he leaves. Brennan looks at her with blank eyes as she asks, "What about him?"

"You've got to be kidding me," she mutters. "Have you honestly never considered him?"

"Angela, are you trying to be vague?"

"Why haven't you and Booth slept together?"

"We're partners," Brennan answers. She can see that this is not answer enough for Angela, but she feels it suffices. To her, those three words are reason enough to keep the relationship professional. Booth had drawn a line long ago and as she worked more cases, saw more lives torn apart, she understood the function of that line. It was smart. It was appropriate.

It was necessary.

"I don't get it," Angela says after a moment. "You two are perfect for each other. You're complete opposites and yet you work so well."

"Which is precisely why we are good _partners_," Brennan says, stressing the last word perhaps a bit too much. "The exact attributes that result in a good partnership would butcher a relationship. Besides, the whole thing is entirely ridiculous. Can you imagine Booth and I going on dates? Booth and I holding hands? It's…..it's preposterous"

To be honest, the very thought of these things created such a longing in Brennan that she had to stop speaking. She glances at Angela to see if she notices anything remiss and swallows hard when she sees those sharp eyes on her.

"I don't think you have any trouble imagining those things, Bren."

Brennan doesn't answer.

**A/N: Should I continue??**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Thank you SO much for all your wonderful feedback. Here is the next chapter :-)**

Lucky Charms

It should be illegal to have forearms like his.

Honestly, the amount of distraction they bring should garner a misdemeanor at the least.

She watches them when she should be focusing on a case, unnaturally fascinated by how the protruding tendons flexed. She wants to lay her hand over his forearm and feel the muscles pull under her fingertips.

She never would have thought herself as one who was affected by men. A cavalier behavior toward men had always seen her through life, but now with this one man a pair of forearms were just about undoing her.

"Bones?"

The voice floats from the forearm's owner and she looks into the amused eyes of her partner. She knows that he had asked her a question, she could see it in his face, but she didn't have the slightest of what the question was.

"The cause of death was blunt trauma to the head," she tries, gauging his reaction. He chuckles, which she takes as a bad sign.

"Okay, I don't know what that has to do with lunch, but I'll take it as you already ate."

"Oh," she breathes out. "No, I, uh, I haven't eaten."

"Good, me neither. Mexican or Thai?"

"Mexican," Angela says, smiling as they both look at her in surprise. "Yes, I am crashing your conversation," she tells them. "And the Mexican place has cuter bus boys."

"Why is that a consideration?" Booth asks. Angela, proving to be particularly uncouth, replies, "Because Brennan here is going through a dry spell and could use some visual stimulation."

"No I'm not," Brennan answers immediately. She sees Booth suppress and says, "Really, I'm not. In fact, I just had sex last week."

A lie, but it proves to be a useful one because Booth no longer is suppressing a smile. In fact he is frowning, rubbing his neck anxiously as he says, "A little too much information, Bones."

"And even if I were feeling particularly desperate, I would not resort to a delivery guy," Brennan continues.

"Got it, Bones," he says, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

Angela grins and says, "Good, then it's decided. We're getting Mexican."

BBBBBBBBBBB

If at first you can't succeed, try, try again.

She is trying again.

This time in Sully's locked office. She felt that perhaps the unusual location would light something within her. It was thrilling, the feeling that any second someone could knock on the door. And she didn't have to actually get undressed. In all the times she had seen an office rendezvous, the only thing mussed up was hair and maybe a shirt.

She is up against the door and Sully is moving his hands up her side in a manner that she finds pleasurable and as his lips move over her own, Booth is the last thing on her mind.

In fact, her mind is blank. She is all feeling, flesh on flesh. Nothing else.

As his hands begin to push up her skirt, she hears a voice. It seems to be right at her ear and she almost thinks she is imagining it until Sully pulls away.

"Damn it," he mutters, reaching down to zip his pants up. He shoots her an apologetic look and pulls her from the door. "Fix your skirt," he says in a low voice before opening the door.

She tugs her skirt down and her hands are frozen at the hem when she finds Booth standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open in a small o as he takes in the sight of her and Sully. They probably look disheveled, and she wonders if the spot on her neck where Sully had bit left a mark.

"Did I interrupt something?" Booth asks knowingly.

"No," Sully answers immediately. "Of course not."

"I can come back. I could give you, what, five minutes?"

She sees the devilish glint in his eyes and becomes enraged not only at his light mocking but at the deep desire that pooled in the pit of her stomach the moment she saw his sturdy form at the doorway. Stepping forward she says, "Booth, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to your boyfriend."

"What about?" Sully asks before she could unleash her poisonous tongue on him.

"You still play on that basketball team?"

Sully nods. "Yeah, every Wednesday."

"You have any open spots? I hear that the games are actually pretty good. I want in on the action."

"I don't about the us being good part, but yeah, we have an open spot."

"Well, you saw them play, Bones. What do you say?"

To be honest, she didn't have the slightest idea if they were good or not. Her knowledge of the game was rudimentary at best and she studied Sully more than anything during the game. Feeling a certain responsibility toward Sully, though, she says, "They are very good Booth. Sully is just being modest."

"Me modest?" Sully jokes.

"So, am I in for the game Wednesday?"

"Yeah, sure Booth, you're in."

His eyes are bright and she forces herself to look at the floor. She intended on finishing what he had interrupted and knew that if she hadn't looked away, those same eyes would have ruined everything.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to, uh, whatever you were doing."

In that moment she hates him and his flippant words. Particularly incensed she gives him a curt 'thank you' and then closes the door in his face. Her face softens when she looks up at Sully and murmurs, "Now, where were we?"

His hands running down her sides, she orders her mind to shut off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Those damn eyes.

She walks into the laboratory, feeling the distinct pull at the pit of her stomach. It was a mixture of disappointment and anxiety, something she had become accustomed to over the past few weeks. Things had been going well with Sully. They were progressing, almost completed in fact, and then she turned cold. She couldn't get his damn eyes out of her mind.

So, she is back.

She is back to the laboratory, utterly unsatisfied and inexplicably craving Greek yogurt. And then he's there, of course. It seems that he is always there when her world is being particularly cruel. His smile is all arrogance as he asks, "How was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, don't play coy with me, Bones. I know an office romance when I see one."

"There is no office romance," she says curtly, turning on her heel to walk somewhere. She doesn't know where, she just knows it will be away from him.

"There's nothing wrong with it, you know," Booth says, tailing her. "I mean, personally I feel that you could do better. My man Sully is a good guy and all, but he's a little boring."

"Your man?" She asks. "Since when did you gain ownership?"

"He's a fellow agent, Bones. That's all I meant. We have a connection, you know, being in the same field. It's like you and Hodgins."

"I don't feel that I have a connection with Hodgins," she says, not seeing the logic he understood.

"Well, Bones, most people who interact with others form some sort of connection."

This little light bulb goes off in her mind and she understands what he is saying. In fact, she understands it possibly more than she cared to. Gingerly she asked, "Do we?"

"Do we what?"

"Have a connection."

The question catches him off guard. "Well, yeah, I would say we do. I mean, we work together."

"We do," she agrees.

"We spend a lot of time together."

Again she agrees.

He doesn't speak for a moment and he seems to be mulling over it all. A connection, she feels it and now has explicit knowledge that he does as well. She doesn't realize that she is studying his face until his eyes sweep up and meet hers.

She looks down quickly.

"So, you gonna come and see me beat your boyfriend at basketball?"

He sounds like a high school kid challenging the competition and it makes her grin. With a shrug she tells him, "I guess."

"I'll show you how a real man plays."

"And by that you are insinuating that Sully is not a real man."

He shrugs.

"Alright, I guess we'll see Wednesday."

He grins. "Yes, you will."

BBBBBBBBB

Angela accompanies Brennan to the game and while her friend insists she is only interested in balls and hoops, Brennan knows better. She is well aware that Angela felt the tension every time Booth and Sully were in the same room. She had heard the same cloaked insults that Brennan herself had heard.

They settle into their seats and Angela makes small comments about the crowd, points out one woman's particularly out-of-a-box red hair. It is all inane chit-chat, the polite musings on the weather before the punch-in-the-stomach question.

Casually Angela says, "Booth is looking good."

Bingo.

"I guess," Brennan answers. Her gaze flits over to Sully and he is doing some ridiculous stretch that looks painful. Drawn by the horrendous sight she continues to watch him until he looks up and gives her a grin. He raises a hand to wave and in a comic turn, Booth appears beside him, heartily slapping the hand with his won. She hears him bellow, "Now, bring it low!"

Sully does so grudgingly, returning his attention to Brennan with a small shrug. Booth looks up, curious at who Sully is shrugging at, and grins when he sees it is his partner.

He finishes Sully's wave.

"Your guy looks lethal tonight."

"Sully is not my guy," Brennan says.

"Who said anything about Sully?"

Caught in her own assumption, Brennan can't deny a small chuckle.

"Look at them," Angela says, leaning forward in her seat. "It's like two deer bucking antlers."

"They're just being competitive."

"Yeah, in more way than one."

"Angela-"

"They're claiming their territory."

"I am no one's territory," Brennan says levelly, but Angela, unhindered, muses, "I wonder if one of them will pee on me."

"Seeing that neither of them are wolves, that would be highly unlikely."

"It was a joke, Bren."

"Not to mention unsanitary.

Angela stares at her for a moment and sighs, "We really need to get you laid."

"You're telling me," she agrees.

There is some commotion on the court and both watch as the players take their places. Sully and Booth are both playing center and they face each other as the referee holds the ball.

"What's happening?" Angelas asks excitedly.

"I think the game's starting."

The referee throws the ball in the air and the two men shoot up like rockets. Sully is quick, but Booth is taller and he grabs the ball before Sully can reach it.

"As of now, Booth is winning," Angela says, her eyes following Booth as he jogs across the court. "Like, seriously, totally winning."

"It's too early in the game to determine a clear winner."

"I don't think we're talking about the same game, sweetie. This is a clear competition of masculinity. Who is more athletic? Who is stronger, faster? And ultimately, who will win you."

"I'm not a prize to be won. I am a human being, a-"

"Get off your feminist platform," Angela huffs. "I mean, who you will choose."

"There is no choice. Booth is my partner."

"Uh huh."

"There is nothing but friendship between us."

A loud whistle blows and the two of them eagerly turn their attention back to the court. The game as come to a halt and Sully gestures angrily at something they can't see. Angela cranes her neck to see better, plainly insulting the person in front of her as she snaps for him to move his abnormally large head.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

"I always miss the exciting stuff," Angela huffs. Someone on Booth's team is given the ball and he stands at the edge of the court.

"Oooh," Angela enthuses. "What's happening now?"

"I have no idea."

She turns to Brennan and asks, "Do you know anything about basketball?"

"Nope."

A retort is on the tip of Angela's tongue, but something catches her attention.

"Hold on, did that guy just slap Booth's butt?"

BBBBBBBBB

The game was close, according to the two guys sitting in front of Brennan and Angela (neither of whom was the man with the abnormally large head), but in the end Booth's team was victorious.

"Cheering!" Angela exclaims after Booth made the winning basket. "Now, that I understand."

"This is very fascinating," Brennan tells her, looking around the gym. "The array of emotion being shown right now. I've never seen emotion this readily expressed in public."

"He won, you know."

"Who?"

"Booth."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"No," Angela sighs, "I mean he won his and Sully's little game, which means he won you. So, can you please go make out in your office already?"

Brennan laughs and tells her, "I can't, the lock on my door is broke. Someone could discover us."

"I will personally hold the door closed."

"Sully," Brennan says cheerfully, greeting the very dejected looking man before her.

"Hey Temp," he says, leaning forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. Angela audibly scoffs.

"Good game," Brennan says. "I almost understood what was going on this time."

Angela nudges her hard in the ribs which alerts her of Booth's presence before she sees him.

And there he is.

Sweat glistens on his forehead and there is a wild glint in his eyes that she can only assume is triumph. He smiles wide when their eyes meet and booms, "Hiya, Bones! Thank for coming."

"You're very welcome."

Noticing Sully beside him, he clamps a large hand on his shoulder and says, "Sully, my man, I didn't see you there. No hard feelings, right?"

"Nah. Besides, I wouldn't work myself up over beginner's luck."

"Whoah," Booth says, raising his hands in front of his chest. "Be careful what you say, buddy. Beginners luck, huh?"

"You heard me."

"Well, I guess we'll see next week."

"Antlers," Angela murmurs under her breath.

Neither Booth nor Sully heard this and Booth says to Brennan, "I better see you here next week, Bones. You might just be my good luck charm."

With that he walks to the locker room and Sully snipes, "Cocky guy, huh?"

Angela snorts.

"Ignore her," Brennan says hastily.

"Well, I do agree with Booth in that you should come next week. I like seeing you in the stands."

"Okay," she says. "I'll be here."

"And you're not his good luck charm."

"Of course not," she tells him. "There is no such thing as a good luck charm. It's simply man's invention to bolster confidence when faced with a daunting task."

Sully and laughs and rubs her arm affectionately as he leans in for another kiss. "Alright, I'm going to shower. You free for dinner?"

She nods.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven."

She waves goodbye, watching him until he disappears into the locker room. Her gaze stays on the locker room as Angela says, "I think the lucky charm thing is kind of cute."

She'll never admit it, but Brennan thinks it is, too.

**A/N: I know, a little mushy. **

** Please leave me feedback! I LOVE to hear your thoughts. Seriously, tell me everything. Tell me what you liked, hated, absolutely loathed to the point where you want to throw food at your computer screen. Let me know!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! I love, love, LOVE this chapter. Hopefully you will too :-)**

Mr. and Mrs. James Parker

Another bunch of bones.

That's all Booth sees when he looks at the skeleton before him. Meticulously arranged on an increasingly familiar lab table in the Jeffersonian, Booth looks down at it, futilely trying to make sense of it all. He sees the skull, comprehends at least that, but the rest is lost on him. It's just a bunch of bones. Except to her, of course. It's one of the things that fascinate him, her unrelenting curiosity and diligence. He's seen her stay long past sunset studying some hairline fracture. She's gone without eating, without speaking any word that doesn't have to do with vertebrates or osseous tissue (he only knows the latter because she had just talked about it a few minutes prior). He finds her one track mind utterly fascinating, if not a bit disturbing.

Another bunch of bones.

And it's his job to add back the flesh. Interviews and investigations, he tracks down that skeleton's life until he sees a real body again. Instead of harsh, knobby bones, he sees a man, or a woman.

This time it's a man.

James Parker.

"Classic wasp," he says, watching his partner's steady hand as she examined a bone.

"White Anglo-Saxon Protestant?" She asks.

"No, the bug."

Even her hyper-literal mind sees this as a joke. "That was a terrible joke Booth."

"Yeah, well, you only catch the corny ones."

"Did you find out anything about him?"

"There is a missing man from Misty Meadows."

She looks at him with a furrowed brow. "Is that some region?"

"Nope, that is a gated community."

Brennan looks down at the bones. "Those gates didn't help him much, huh?"

"Temperence?"

The voice grates on Booth's nerves and he is moderately aware that the attempted grin he passes Sully is more menacing than originally planned. Sully's a pretty tough guy too, though, and his overt camaraderie does not disappear as he quips, "Down boy, I won't bother you two for too long."

"We're working," he tells him.

"How are you?" Brennan says, characteristically not picking up on the tension. At least he thinks she doesn't. Her lips brush Sully's cheek and a throaty laugh escapes her lips as Sully whispers something.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello," Sully says jovially.

"Okay, said hello, time to return to the murder on our hands."

Brennan sighs with a grin. "I'll see you tonight, Sully."

After he leaves Booth asks, "What did he whisper to you?"

"What?"

"He whispered something and you laughed."

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, it was nothing," she tosses off, returning her attention to the bones.

"But-"

"I thought we have a murder to solve, Booth."

And just like that she turns his own rudeness against him. Unable to argue, he gives up.

**BBBBBBBBBB**

Gated communities are notoriously secretive and as the investigation encounters one dead end after another, a different route becomes necessary. Brennan makes the suggestion first. Her voice has this sort of off-the-cuff quality to it as she offers, "Why don't we go undercover?"

"This isn't the CIA," Booth tells her. "We can't just go undercover whenever we want. Besides, I've talked to too many of them."

"You've talked to James Parker's family," Brennan points out. "None of whom live in Misty Meadows."

"It's too risky."

"But it may be the only way that we are able to solve this murder."

"How would we even go undercover?"

"We'd be newlyweds."

Despite the gaping holes in her plan, this simple fact almost makes him agree immediately. "It's still too risky, Bones."

"It would be perfect, Booth. The FBI could get us a house and then we would be able to really talk to the people who knew James Parker. There would be no hierarchy, no fear of your badge that muddles answers. It would simply be the new neighbor gossiping about past scandals. Booth, it would work."

He has his reservations, but ultimately agrees.

He can hear the comments from Angela even before it is official.

BBBBBBBB

"You're going undercover as newlyweds?" Angela blurts out, shaking her head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It is perfectly logical," Brennan answers.

"Would you guys be sleeping in the same bed?"

"Booth will probably take the couch," she says. "I, myself, would have no qualms sharing a bed. Without the sexual connotation it is purely a piece of furniture, but I doubt Booth will think of it that way."

"Yeah, the rest of the world doesn't think about it that way, Bren. Wow, so, you two are going to be newlyweds."

"We will be _playing_ newlyweds."

"Fine line, Brennan, fine line. How long will you two be at," she pauses, "where are you going again?"

Brennan grins. "Misty Meadows."

"Gosh," Angela scoffs. "It sounds like some place for My Little Pony or something."

"We'll stay there for as long as it takes."

"What if you guys were to stay forever? You know, become so immersed that you stay as newlyweds forever."

"I doubt that will happen," she says. "And we wouldn't remain newlyweds. The term newlywed is only applicable for the first 6 months to year of a marriage."

"That is so beside the point. Have you told Sully yet?"

"Tell me what?"

Angela mouths sorry as Brennan turns to Sully. His eyes dance as he teases, "Keeping something from me?"

"There is nothing to keep. Booth and I are going undercover for a case."

"Oh, really?"

"They're going to be newlyweds," Angela adds, eliciting a quick glare from Brennan.

"Newlyweds, huh?" Sully says, his eyes not so bright anymore.

"It's purely work related."

"Of course it is," Sully answers.

"We hope to find the killer within the next week or so."

"May take longer, though," Angela says, her voice sounding wistful. "You never know."

"That means that I won't be able to see you for a while," Brennan fills in, hoping that Angela won't make any more unsolicited comments. "Which means tonight," she lowers her voice, "will have to be memorable."

"Gross," Angela sighs, walking away.

"I completely agree," Sully says, stepping forward and winding his arms around her waist. He lowers his head to hers and gives her a kiss that speaks of a promise for more. She tips her head up to catch his lips again as they hear an overt clearing of a throat behind them.

They turn around, still in an embrace, and find Booth. Sully for once is not jovial and says, "You always turn up at the most inopportune times, Booth."

"That's my job. Can I borrow my partner for a moment?"

"I'll see you tonight," Brennan says in a low voice, giving him a quick peck before following her partner out of the lab.

"Do you guys just make out in any available area in this building?"

"No, you just happen to find us when we are."

"It's unprofessional."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to brief you on when we are leaving and stuff."

"Okay, brief away."

"I was thinking we could go to Five Guys, you know, eat and brief at the same time."

"I'm having dinner with Sully, Booth," she says, but the hair on her arms still stand at his offer.

"Well, this can be your first dinner, that will be your second."

"Booth-"

"Look, I'm not trying to steal your man's thunder. I just think that we should talk this out, and preferably over some food. You don't have to eat if you don't want to."

"No," she sighs. "I'll eat."

"I'm not forcing you."

"I know."

"You don't have to eat," he continues. "You can chow down with Sully."

"Booth, I'll eat, okay? Just drop it."

And eat she did.

They sit at Five Guys, him devouring a double cheeseburger while she daintily bites into a veggie burger. A little dribble of ketchup trails her chin and Booth laughs as he says, "Parker eats better than you."

She smiles and wipes at her chin. "Better?"

There is still a smidge at the curve of her bottom lip and without a thought he leans forward and wipes it away with the edge of his thumb.

"Thank you," she says softly, looking down at her burger. "You, uh, want to talk about the case now?"

"Yeah, sure, first off, we leave tomorrow."

Her eyes snap to his. "Tomorrow?"

He nods.

"A little short notice, huh?"

"It's the FBI, what do you expect? Anyway, the sooner we get in the better. We are Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Gallagher."

"Do I have a first name?"

He grins. "Yes, you do. You are Courtney Gallagher."

She wrinkles her nose. "You really think I look like a Courtney?"

"Don't shoot the messenger, Bones. You think I look like a Kevin?"

"Well, you look more like a Kevin than I look like a Courtney." Booth does not feel much like arguing and crosses his arms over his chest. Brennan stares back at him in determination.

"We can't change our names," he says finally. "Next order of business?"

"Fine," she sighs.

"We are originally from Chicago. I am a doctor and you are a housewife."

He had expected opposition with this (although the name thing was a surprise) and sure enough, her eyes narrow and she says, "A housewife?"

"Yes."

"That's all they could come up with? We are in a day and age where women are still oppressed. Did you know that women are still paid less than men, even in the same jobs? With all this, they could only make me a housewife?"

"It's the culture of the scene, Bones. Use your anthropologic senses, we need to fit in."

"I guess you're right," she relents. "But they at least could have made me an elementary school teacher."

"This way you won't have to pretend to go to work. You can stay and socialize with the other wives."

"Alright, that's logical. What else?"

"We were married two months ago at my family's vineyard in San Francisco."

She stares at him. "Is that really necessary?"

"No, but I think it's a nice touch."

"Do we want kids?"

The question catches him off-guard and he tells her, "I don't think we really have to worry about that."

"If I'm conversing with the other wives they are going to ask if we want children. It's only natural that they ask that, Booth."

"Fine, no, we don't."

She's silent.

"What? Do you want kids?"

"Why not? Would a child really be that terrible?"

"Bones-"

"Do you not think I would make a good mother?"

"No! Bones, I just don't think we need to bring children into the fake marriage."

"I know my childhood was less than perfect, but I like to think that I would be a nurturing parent."

"Bones, I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

"You think?" She asks softly, her blue eyes earnest.

"Yeah, you're a caring person."

"I am," she agrees with a soft smile. "So, are we happily married?"

"I would hope so, being married for only a month."

"Some people have problems from the first day."

"We're happy," he asserts. "Okay, anything else?"

"I think that about covers it. We can always make things up on the spot."

"Yeah."

"Just follow my lead."

She smirks and answers, "Alright, husband."

His hands tremble under the table.

She glances down at her watch and makes this little noise like a groan and begins putting on her coat.

"Hot date?" He teases gently.

"I'm late," she answers. "I still need to change."

"Why? You look nice."

"This isn't a date outfit," she tells him, wiping away a piece of lint from her black skirt.

"Are you saying that you didn't dress up for a date with your husband?"

She laughs and clicks her tongue as she tells him, "Not until tomorrow, Booth."

"Alright, alright, have fun tonight."

She gives him a little grin and then leaves.

**BBBBBBBB**

Third time's a charm.

Not.

"I really don't understand why this is happening," she tells Sully, pulling on her dress.

He tries to sound supportive as he tells her that it's okay, but the disappointment in his voice is evident.

"I'm attracted to you," she tells him. "Really, you are a very sexually desirable man."

"Just not to you, huh?"

"Sully," she says softly.

"Look, I'm not blaming you or anything. Maybe you're just not ready."

She sits down on his bed and thinks about just how ready she is. She's itching for it, praying for it. The only problem is she's not itching or praying for him. "I'm sorry," she tells him. "I want to, I really do."

"I care about you a lot Temperence. And however long it takes us to get over this little bump, I'll wait."

His words are kind and they cut her like a knife.

**A/N: Next chapter will be HUGE. Trust me. Huge.**

** Please leave feedback :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Here is the new chapter. Just a little refresher: Brennan and Booth are going undercover in the Misty Meadows gated community to investigate the murder of James Parker. Remember that name, it will be important**** :-) Enjoy!**

Welcome to the Neighborhood

"Your name is Courtney Gallagher," Booth reminded her, glancing out at the passing land masses beneath them. The plane entered a cloud and the window grew foggy.

"And yours is Kevin Gallagher," she answered. "We are from Chicago. You are a doctor."

"You are a housewife."

Brennan frowned and said, "I still contest that."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise next time we go undercover as married suburbanites, you can have the big paying job."

Brennan smiled slightly, relenting with a slight inclination of her head. "We were married two months ago. In San Francisco."

"It was a traditional wedding," Booth continued in a feigned voice-over tone. "All went well until the typical cake in the face moment turned ugly."

Brennan raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"You thought that I was making a mockery of the wedding," he explained.

"Well, you were. Is this going to be the pithy story that we tell everyone?"

"Yes," he answered with a grin. "Unless you think of another."

"I think that one will suffice. Besides, no one actually listens when someone tells an anecdote. It's purely for the person telling it, not the audience."

"So, did you tell Sully about this?"

"Of course," Brennan answered. "Relationships are built on communication."

"Oh, so you're in a relationship now?"

The question surprised her. "Yes, we always were."

"I just thought…"

"We are in a relationship," she said resolutely. Booth was silent and it occurred to her, surprisingly for the first time, that he did not sound happy. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he said immediately. "You can do what you want."

"Your tone of voice. It sounded unhappy."

"I'm very happy for you, Bones. There, is that good enough?"

"I still don't understand why it matters if I told him or not."

"It doesn't. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Bones teased lightly.

"Good," he answered. "The damn thing kept making me sneeze."

BBBBBB

FBI had purchased for them a nice two story house in Misty Meadows. The street the house sat on was Mulberry Lane and Booth was beginning to think that there were way too many Ms involved.

They stepped out of the cab-they had left the comforts of the FBI sponsored travel at the airport- and walked up to the house. Brennan was doing her anthropology thing, he could tell by the way her eyes studied the houses surrouding theirs. Her look was calculating and he made a mental note to warn her about that once they were inside.

"Welcome home, sweetie," he joked, opening the door for her. Her lips pulled into a smile and she walked through the door, a low whistle escaping her lips as she dropped her luggage on the floor. It was a meticulously polished wood floor and she picked the bag up immediately after dropping it, not wanting to ruin its pristine shine.

"Don't look so surprised, Bones. You're a New York Times bestselling author. I thought you'd be used to the finer things."

"I prefer to save my money," she told him. "I figure that it will serve me better gaining interest than going into an entertainment system that I will likely never use."

He nodded blankly, as he usually did at her point-blank logic. "Alright, understood."

She hiked her bag further up onto her shoulder and walked over to the bedroom, carefully setting down her bag on the bed. He walked in after her and was surprised to see photos of them on the nightstands. One was from what he presumed was their wedding and he picked it up.

"FBI really went all the way with this, huh?" She looked at him inquiringly and he showed her the picture. "This, here, is a picture from our wedding."

"We didn't take any wedding pictures," Bones said.

"Yeah, the wonders of photo-shop on display." She gazed at the picture for a moment and then said, "We look pretty nice."

"We do."

"We are going to have attractive children."

He winced at the leap in his stomach and put the picture back on the nightstand. "Okay, too far Bones."

"What? It's just a simple comment. You are attractive, as am I-"

He laughed at her nonchalance at openly stating her attractiveness. "Wow, and you say that I have an ego."

"I am simply going on what others have told me."

"Uh huh."

"And if I am going by others comments, then I can assume that I am marginally attractive."

"Okay, Bones, I got it."

"What, would you not agree?"

She was looking at him hard and he felt as if he were caught in some trap. He was caught in some oddly constructed trap that only she, herself, could ensnare him in. Warily he asked, "What doe you mean?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Bones-"

"It's a simple question. I'm just _curious_." He remembered their conversation in the plane and cursed his own curiosity.

"Yeah, you're attractive."

She smiled triumphantly.

"And you're right," he relented with a small grin. "Our kids would be smokin'."

BBBBBBBB

The first visitors came early than they expected. Booth was just starting dinner-his specialty of grilled cheese with Kraft Singles-when the doorbell rang. Brennan was setting the table and looked up at him quickly before asking, "Should I get it?"

"Yeah, go, I'll be right there."

"Don't burn my grilled cheese," she teased, setting down the two plates in her hand and walking over to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it, wondering what preppy, WASP-y sight greeted her. She opened the door and found a diminutive blonde, her bone-straight hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

Pearls the size of pennies glistened on her earlobes and she held a plate with undoubtedly baked goods beneath the saran wrap.

"Hi," Brennan said, putting on her nicest society smile.

"Hello, I'm sorry to intrude like this. I'm Tammy Rubenstein, my husband Tom and I live two houses down." She pointed at a house that seemed to be a carbon copy of every other one on the street. "Anyway, we are very happy to have you on our street, Courtney, right?"

Brennan nodded, wondering for a moment how Tammy would already know this.

"I brought you a little housewarming gift."

She offered her the plate and Brennan obligingly took it. She could now smell the sweet scent of brownies. She wondered for a moment if Tammy had put chocolate chips in them. Quickly, her mind switched back to the woman before her.

"They're brownies," Tammy told her with a little smile. "And I don't mean to brag, but I'm told they are the best in the neighborhood."

"Well, I'm sure my husband will just love them."

"Someone talking about me?"

Despite the woman's disarming kindness, Brennan had in fact been feeling a mounting sense of discomfort and smiled out of relief when she felt Booth beside her.

"This is my husband, Kevin," Brennan said, touching Booth's arm gently. "Kevin, this is Tammy Rubenstein. She lives two houses down."

"It's real nice to meet you." Booth looked at the plate in Brennan's hand and gamely said, "Are those brownies?"

Tammy practically beamed. "Yes, they are. I just baked them."

"Tammy, I think we are going to get along famously."

"Do you two have plans for tonight?"

Brennan thought of the grilled cheese and shook her head. "No, we were just starting dinner but we haven't gotten very far."

"It's my night to cook," Booth added. "Which means we don't eat much."

"Well, Helen from Oak Street is having a dinner party and I know she would be more than happy to have you two over."

"We don't want to impose," Booth said gingerly, and as expected Tammy waved his comment away with a flick of her hand and said, "I insist you two come. It would be a fabulous opportunity for you two to meet everyone."

"Well, I don't think we have a choice," Booth said, glancing down at Bones. "What do you say, honey?"

"That's fine with me."

Tammy clapped together her hands. "Oh, wonderful! Alright, Helen lives at 8762 Oak Street. It really is just around the corner from here. Everyone will be so excited to meet you."

"What time is dinner?" Brennan asked.

"Seven, so you have a little time to get ready. I'll see you then?"

Brennan nodded. "We will be there."

They chatted a bit more and then Tammy flounced off, Brennan and Bones closing the door before exchanging a brief look.

Booth spoke first. "She was so perky."

"I don't know if I would eat these brownies."

"Nonsense," Booth said, taking the plate. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with the brownies."

He lifted the saran wrap and pulled one out. Brennan watched him take a bite and then chew slowly.

"Are they as good as she says?"

"Pretty good," he admitted. "I've had better, though."

"You should tell Tammy that tonight," Brennan joked, taking the plate from him and walking to the kitchen. Following behind her he said, "We're supposed to befriend them, Bones, not attack their culinary skills."

"She was too perky," Bones retorted. "She used the word fabulous."

"So?"

"No woman over the age of twenty should use the word fabulous."

"You, my dear, are too critical."

"Perhaps," she tossed off. "Maybe I'll make it Courtney Gallagher's character trait."

She rambled off to the bedroom and he muttered, "Please, please don't."

BBBBBBBBB

Surprisingly-or perhaps not surprisingly at all- Helen from Oak Street's house was nearly identical to Tammy's. The house was filled with people, a glass of wine in nearly every person's hand. Booth and Brennan were hoping this would illicit loose tongues. Later, they would find it produced something not entirely different.

"Courtney!" Tammy called out gleefully, coming over to Brennan's side. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Yes, I dragged myself away from Kevin's grilled cheese."

Tammy giggled and Brennan mentally added yet another thing that women over the age of twenty should not do. "Have you met Helen yet?"

"No, there are so many people here," Brennan told her. "To be honest, I've hardly met any."

"Oh, where's Kevin?"

Brennan glanced back at Booth who was engaged in a conversation with a man who appeared to be in his mid forties. Booth had identified him as one of James Parker's close friends and immediately went to speak with him.

"Ah, he found Colin, I see," Tammy said. Leaning in conspiringly she said, "You may want to go save your husband in a few minutes. Colin has a tendency to go on and on, if you know what I mean."

Inwardly, Brennan noted that this would not be such a bad thing. A tall woman approaching caught Brennan's attention and she seemed to already know her identity before Tammy called her over, gaily telling Brennan, "There's Helen."

"Hello, you must be Courtney," Helen said smoothly. She was in stark contrast to Tammy, tall and docile. She had none of Tammy's franticness and her manner of speaking was slow and calm.

"Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you, I hope you've been enjoying yourself."

Brennan lifted the glass of wine and answered, "Immensely."

The first genuine smile lit up Helen's face and she chuckled softly. "Yes, wine does tend to make everything better, does it not?"

"Oh," Tammy gasped, her voice sharp. "Nicole is here."

Helen's calm eyes followed Tammy's and she gave a noncommittal shrug. "And your surprised, Tammy? She weeds her way into everything."

Brennan looked to Tammy for an explanation and she explained, "Nicole has a penchant for going after every unavailable man. She'll do it right in front of you, too. Casually lay a hand on your husband's shoulder while you are right beside him. I could kill her sometimes."

Brennan considered noting this comment but suspected that it had little to do with the case. Tammy suddenly laid a hand on Brennan's arm and told her, "She's latched herself to your husband, Courtney. I'd go intervene."

Despite the farcical nature of her and Booth's "marriage" she felt a sharp edge of jealousy when she saw Nicole lay a hand on Booth's shoulder, her finger seductively brushing his skin.

"I'll be right back," Brennan told the two women, walking over to Booth and the hussy. Booth's eyes found hers as she approached and she heard him say, "Nicole, I'd like you to meet my wife."

"Honey, there you are," Brennan cooed, sliding her arm around his torso. His hand covered hers and she faced Nicole. "Hello, I'm Courtney."

"Nicole," the woman said, her eyes seductively moving to Booth again. "You didn't tell me you were married, Kevin."

"Well, that's not usually how I open conversations."

Someone called out for Nicole's attention and she said a little farewell before moving on, her hand brushing his shoulder again.

"I despise women like that," Brennan said, watching her traipse off. He lowered his head to hers and whispered, "Down, Bones."

She felt a shiver go all the way down to her toes.

She became acutely aware of his arm around her, and the way his fingers pressed gently into her side. She could feel the heat from his body and he smelled strongly of soap. She looked up at him, wanting to say something but devoid of all words. He looked down, his eyes searching her own.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

She pulled away from him. "Nothing, I…I'll be right back. Hold my drink?"

He took her glass of wine and she blessedly left his side. She could already feel her breathing return to normal and began to search for a bathroom. Alcohol went right through her and she turned down a hallway, opening the closest door.

What she found was definitely not a bathroom.

The two figures were in a passionate embrace and Brennan would have closed the door quickly had it not been for the woman's raven hair. Sensing her presence, they separated themselves and she felt her eyes widen. In front of her was a person that Brennan recognized instantly.

Marion Parker.

It looked as if James Parker's widow was done grieving.

**A/N: Please leave feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, it's been a while. Like, 10 months. Instead of making up excuses I will let you get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

Bedmates

"Marion Parker is already boning someone else?" Booth asked incredulously. He pulled at his shoe, frowning when it wouldn't come off.

"Yep, here let me help." She grabbed the shoe and pulled it off, handing it to him without so much as a glance. He dropped it to the floor and went to work on the other.

They had just returned from the party and Brennan had spiritedly told him what she had seen. They sat in the living room in differing levels of undress. Brennan had merely taken off her shoes while Booth sat with his dress shirt unbuttoned, his trim midsection evident under the thin material of his undershirt.

"So, Marion is our main suspect now," Booth said, successfully pulling off his other shoe.

"It would seem so."

"You need to chummy her up, Bones," Booth said broadly. He hadn't expected her to understand and prepared his explanation as she asked, "Chummy up?"

"Talk to her, Bones. Become her friend and hopefully we'll find something out."

She nodded and her hair dropped forward over her eyes. Absentmindedly she brushed it away, rubbing her nose briefly after the ticklish touch of her hair. Booth became so distracted by this that he nearly forgot what they had been talking about. It wasn't until she mentioned Marion again that he remembered they were on a case.

"I'm sure someone else is going to have a dinner," Booth said. "They seem pretty sociable."

"There's something off, though," Brennan added. She leaned forward and the deep v of her dress dipped lower. "I can't put my finger on it, but something is off."

His eyes dipped to the expanse of décolletage visible and the deepening crevice just at the tip of the V. He wanted to explore that crevice, memorize every curve and-

"Maybe it was the lover who offed John Parker."

Booth drew his attention away from her bosom and shook his head. It was too obvious. Sure, it happened, but in his line of work he found that the obvious was not always the correct answer. Still, though, it was a lead. "I'll keep tabs on him, regardless. And you, dear, need to befriend Marion Parker."

"I can do that," Bones said, straightening up. Booth grudgingly noticed that this made her cleavage disappear. "Alright, I'm going to bed. Are you as exhausted as I am?"

He felt wide awake but nodded, regardless. "Lying through your teeth can do that."

She smiled for a moment and said, "I got that that wasn't a literal reference."

"Bones, I am very proud of you."

BB-BB-BB-BB

Marion made the first move. Brennan was sitting at the kitchen table, sharing the morning paper with Booth when a knock sounded on the door. Booth went to rise from his chair but then dropped back down and said, "It's probably for you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are the wife in this situation," he told her. "And visitors are generally here for the wife."

"You don't know that," she argued. "It could be a UPS man for all we know. Someone equally here for the both of us. Or a husband, which in that case he would be here ostensibly for you."

"I don't know," he said, stretching his arms forward as he arches his back. "You could have made a connection at that party last night, Bones."

She shook her head and told him, "I would never cheat on my husband. Although, statistically, women are just as prone to that as men. I-"

"Bones, just get the door," he said.

She sighed and rose from the table, making her way over to the door. She opened it up and found herself not even a smidge surprised to find Tammy there, smiling up at her with what she realized was now a characteristic exuberance. She took in Brennan's robe and her messy hair and said, "Oh no, did I wake you?"

"No, Kevin and I just woke up a bit late today," she explained. Tammy giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she cooed, "Oh, I understand."

"Understand what?"

Tammy leaned forward a bit and confidentially said, "You two continued the party back here, hm?"

It took Brennan a moment but then he thought aloud, "Oh, you mean we had sexual intercourse."

She heard Booth choke on his coffee in the kitchen.

"Um, yes," Tammy said, her smile dimming.

Brennan decided this was a very _married_ thing to do and she announced, "Yes, Tammy, that is what we were doing."

"Wonderful," Tammy said quickly. "Are you free for coffee? A few girls and I were heading to the local café. We'd love for you to join us."

"That sounds great," Brennan said.

"Fabulous," Tammy trilled, making Brennan inwardly wince. "It's Café Gio. Right down the street, you really can't miss it. We're meeting at 2:00."

"I'll be there."

"The girls are so excited to get to know you better," Tammy told her as she turned to leave. "See you at two!"

Brennan closed the door, feeling a bit of trepidation. She turned back and walked into the kitchen. Booth was staring at her and asked, "Did you really have to tell her that we had _sexual intercourse_?"

"She started it."

"So, you all have a playdate this afternoon, now?"

Brennan nodded. "Let's hope Marion Parker is here."

* * *

Brennan walked into Café Gio, feeling an uncharacteristic pull of nerves. She was never nervous. Usually when she was on a case everything ran directly back to the bones, back to what she was comfortable with. This, though, went into Booth's territory. He was the people person, not her. Luckily, though, she had her gatekeeper. Tammy smiles wide when she saw her and rose from her seat, rushing over to give her a tight hug.

"This is like your initiation," she whispered with an exuberant grin. "Us girls always go to Café Gio on Saturdays."

"Oh, wonderful."

Tammy took her arm and led her to the table. Brennan recognized Helen who gave her a subdued grin and then Marion Parker was beside what Brennan assumed was her chair. She had dark rings under her eyes and offered Brennan a weak smile.

"Marion does not handle hangovers with as much aplomb as the rest of us," Tammy explained with a little giggle. "Her sorority clearly did not teach her well."

"A bit of advice," Marion told her as she took her seat. "You should stop when the room starts spinning."

"It's okay, sweetie," Helen said, reaching forward to lay a hand over her friend's. "With all that you have been through, you deserve to have a few glasses." Brennan kept her face composed when Marion turned toward her and softly explained, "I've been through a lot in the past few days."

"I'm sorry," Brennan answered, waiting for further details. Marion sniffed in a manner that Brennan found slightly theatric and then she said, "My husband was murdered."

"Murdered?"

She nodded, wiping at her nose. Brennan thought to herself that this was far from the person she saw hooking up with some mystery man the night before.

"It's hard to believe something like this would happen to James," Tammy said. "He was such a good man."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Brennan said, thinking of how Booth would be proud of her for not going straight into an investigation. That wasn't her role, after all. She was not Temperance Brennan the renowned anthropologist. She was Courtney Gallagher. The housewife. She still felt deep disdain at that.

"Have they gotten far into the case?" Brennan asked, unable to resist.

"There is an investigation," Marion answered. "They are still in the early stages, though."

"Enough talk," Tammy announced, pulling a bottle of pills from her purse. She vaguely recognized the label as one for antidepressants and she watched silently as Tammy handed Marion two pills and said, "We need some coffee here. Life must go one, am I right?"

"Yes," Marion agreed. "That is what James would have wanted."

All the women nod their head in silent, solemn agreement. They look to Brennan and after a moment's hesitation she nodded her head awkwardly. The women seemed satisfied with this as Helen sighed, "Now, time for coffee."

* * *

Brennan let herself into the house and nearly jumped when Booth appeared beside her with a goofy grin on his face. She drew back from him and asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"Was what necessary?"

"Sneaking up on me like that," Brennan said, walking past him into the living room. He followed her and remarked, "Someone's a bit on edge."

"You try spending two hours with those women," she said, turning toward him sharply with her finger clearly pointed at him. "It's tiring."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"All they talk about is clothes and…and coffee." She dropped down onto the couch. "Two hours of talking and the murder only came up once."

"Well, that isn't generally coffee conversation," he provided, putting his foot up on the coffee table and leaning forward. "Now, are you ready to hear what I learned today?"

She looked up at him and parroted, "What did you learn today, Booth?"

"Okay, now don't mock."

"I'm sorry, I simply was responding to what you had asked. You asked me if I was ready to hear what you learned today and I responded with-"

"Yes, Bones," he squeezed the bridge of his nose irritably between his fingers. "I know what you said."

"Well, then continue on and tell me what you found."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm waiting, Booth."

"James Parker had his finger in the neighborhood slut's pie."

"I don't know what that means."

"James and Nicole were sleeping together. You remember Nicole, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, she was all over you. Which was remarkably rude considering I was only feet away."

"Do you know what this means?" Booth asked, his lips pulling into a grin. "We have a murder suspect."

"Along with Marion Parker's guy," Brennan pointed out.

"This place is seriously messed up," Booth interjected, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you find out who that was?" she asked. Before they went to bed the night before she had given Booth a brief description of the man she had seen with Marion Parker. He nodded his head and said, "I definitely found him."

"And?"

"He was the host of the party."

Brennan thought for a moment and then said, "Helen's husband."

"Yes."

"No wonder she was so reserved all night," Brennan noted.

"You think she knew?"

"I'm not the people person," Brennan pointed out, adding, "but she did seem to be acting a bit strangely. She was not too kind for a hostess but perhaps she is the less dominant one in the relationship."

"Well, if she knew that makes her a suspect, too." Booth moved around the table and sat next to Brennan. "We're going to have to do more digging. Meaning you're gonna have to join the Ya Ya Sisterhood again."

"Oh! I get that reference," Brennan said triumphantly, flashing him a grin. He chuckled and said, "Well, congratulations Bones. I'm real proud of you."

They were silent for a moment until Booth cleared his throat and said, "Just so you know, Bones, that Nicole woman wouldn't be able to pull any guy from you. You're twice the woman she will ever be."

"She's more attractive than me."

"Bones-"

"Empirically speaking, her features are more pleasing. Not to say that I am not attractive. I know that I am."

Booth thought through his words carefully before saying, "There is more to someone than looks, Bones. There is an extra something that a person needs to have to be genuinely attractive."

"And I have this extra something?"

Booth grinned, knocking his knee gently against hers. "Yeah, you do."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

They were silent until Booth grinned and asked her, "So, what are you making your husband for dinner?"

She stood up and said, "I am making _myself_ a tv dinner. You can heat yours up after mine."

As she walked off to the kitchen he called out, "I make you my famous grilled cheese and this is what I get?"

She didn't respond but he smiled to himself regardless. Their whole existence now, their exchanges and looks. It felt, well, domestic. And he had to admit, he liked it.

**A/N: So..who do you think is the murderer?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter! This one is pretty short but it leads into what will be the final installment. I hope you like it! Twists are to come :D**

Instincts

Brennan did not trust Tammy. She didn't trust people who were so unapologetically perky but Booth did not share her distrust. He shook his head as they discussed the case over the kitchen table and said, "Nope, Bones, you're wrong. Tammy is the type of person who wears her emotions and motives on her sleeve. I don't see any murders on her sleeve."

"Maybe it's a front"

"Look Bones, I am the people person here. So, trust my reading."

"So we're just going to count her out of the investigation?"

"Of course not, but we will focus it in other places. Like Nicole. The woman is not exactly a moral high ground. I can see her murdering John Parker maybe after he broke things off or something."

"Too easy," Brennan said. "I still think it's Tammy."

"Be nice to her," Booth said, noticing the glint in his partner's eye. "I'm gunning for a second batch of brownies."

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Brennan had found herself quickly taken into all things suburban since moving to Misty Meadows. She went to dinner parties. She brunched at cafes. Now she was going to book club. It all felt so suburban. And terribly trite.

"I found this book so moving," Tammy said, wiping away tears. "Just, all of it, it was so, so moving!"

"This book is called Dead Until Dark," Brennan supplied, glancing at the cover of the book that Helen had handed her as she entered her house. "A little obvious for a book about vampires, no?"

"Does it really matter?" Tammy asked, sniffling. "Sookie's pain at being the only mind-reading human surrounded by the supernatural and humans who don't understand her. I mean, we can all sympathize!"

"Never having been a mind-reading human surrounded by supernatural beings, I cannot," Brennan said slowly.

"Sometimes you make it very hard to like you," Tammy said with a tight smile. "But, somehow we all still do! Now, let's talk about Bill!"

"I actually have to use the bathroom," Brennan said, looking to Helen whom she was increasingly beginning to think was the only normal person in all of Misty Meadows. Helen told her the downstairs bathroom was under construction but she could use the one in her bedroom. Brennan took the stairs up and walked into Helen's bedroom. Immediately she felt a chill run up her spine and she looked around the room for a moment, trying to pinpoint what had caused her odd reaction.

Booth had always told her to go with her instincts to she quickly scanned the countertops and then peeked in the drawers. She found an envelope filled wht pictures and glanced briefly at the door before rifling through them. What she saw made her gasp aloud and she quickly stuffed the pictures in the pocket of her blazer and closed the drawer. She used the bathroom and then went back downstairs. She sat down and forced herself to not fidget through the rest of book club.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Booth nearly dropped his coffee when Brennan burst in, throwing a package of photos on the kitchen table. She talked at a frequency too fast for his untrained ears and he stared up at her for a moment before saying, "Repeat all of that but at a rate I can understand."

"Helen was sleeping with James."

"What?"

"Look at the pictures."

He reached for them and pulled out the stack. The first photo was enough to turn his stomach and he looked away as he said, "What is wrong with people?"

"Taking pictures or video during intercourse is quite normal," Brennan parroted. "In fact, sexual deviancy is a fairly-"

"Don't want to hear it, Bones. How did you find these?" He leafed through them, wincing at a particularly graphic photo.

"I went through her drawers."

He looked up. "You did what?"

"I went to use her bathroom because the one on the main floor was being worked on and when I walked into her bedroom I just got a vibe. And I remember you telling me to follow my instincts so I looked through her drawers."

"Well, that is not usually what I would advise but good job Bones."

"Thank you."

"So, we have a new prime suspect."

"Yes, we do."

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Hi Angela," Brennan said, waving to her friend who is looking back at her from the computer screen.

"Hi sweetie," Angela said. "Booth, why hello there."

"Hi Angela," Booth answered with a grin.

"You two look so married," Angela noted after a moment. "Are…are you matching?"

"No," Brennan said, "Why would we-" she stopped when she saw that her and Booth actually were dressed in the same color and said, "Oh, guess we are."

"You two look _so _married."

Booth sighed. "Angela, how about you tell us about a murder weapon."

"You're no fun. Okay, the victim shows blunt trauma to his head. Zach looked at the skull and said it is probably something small and pointy. He was hit repeatedly with the object so it does not necessarily need to be heavy."

"Okay, Bones, can you think of anything from Helen's room that matches the description?"

"Oooh, do we have a suspect?" Angela asked excitedly. "I like the part where we catch the bad guy."

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head," Brennan said. She thought through the layout of the bedroom, trying to retrace her steps. She thought of the closet and how she had seen a glimpse of Helen's extensive shoe collection. Slowly she began to put everything together and blurted out, "Anglea, would the heel of a stieletto match the murder weapon?"

"Hold on." Angela did some computations back at the Jeffersonian and then said, "Using a normal stiletto with a normal width, a stiletto could be the murder weapon."

Booth looked over at Brennan and said, "Looks like we need to get ourselves invited to our dear friend Helen's house again."

**A/N: Duh duh ddduuuuuhhhhh! Sorry..that was a bit dramatic, lol. Thoughts? Love it? HATE it? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy.**

Down The Rabbit Hole

"These people have too many parties," Brennan complained, pulling on her heels. She checked herself in the mirror, fixing a bit of eyeliner that had smudged at the bottom of her left eye. Booth walked out of the bathroom with his tie hanging loose around his neck and said, "This is giving us access to Helen's shoe collection, Bones, remember?"

"Weren't we just at Helen's house?"

"No, that was two weeks ago. A little help?" He gestured to his tie and she went over to him and began to tie it. "It looked like a five year old did it when I tried. I don't know what this place is doing to me."

"It's doing nothing," she said. "Your ties are never tied well."

He frowned down at her. "Excuse me?"

"It's just an observation that your ties are never tied very well."

"And you think you can do better?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "My motor skills are impeccable." He went to argue but she said, "Done." When he looked in the mirror the evidence staring at him from beneath his chin kept him from uttering another word about tie knots.

"Do you think you'll find anything?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Where?"

"Shoes, Bones. Do you think you'll find the murder weapon?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am fairly sure that we are on the right track."

"Well, then, let's go! Vamoose, Bones!"

"Hold on, I need to get my necklace." She walked over to the vanity and pulled out a long gold chain. She slipped it over her head and Booth swallowed hard when he noticed it nestled perfectly into her cleavage. No doubt the other husbands would be noticing her tonight. Her dress was a bit shorter than a usual Temperance Brennan get-up and he was beginning to think that he would miss Courtney Gallagher's wardrobe when they returned to the Jeffersonian.

She turned toward him one last time and asked, "Ready?"

He smiled and took her arm. "Let's go, Mrs. Gallagher."

BB-BB-BB

Drinks were flowing freely at the Walker party. Helen, the glowing hostess, had been reserved at the previous party but a few extra glasses of wine left her in a much more sociable disposition and she flitted around the sitting room as she chatted with her guests. Tammy strode over to Brennan with a satisfied grin on her face. Even Brennan's stunted gage of humans caught that it had been Tammy who had released the social butterfly in Helen. Tammy knocked her elbow lightly into Brennan's and said, "Now, _this_ is a party."

"How many glasses has she had?"

Tammy shrugged. "Only a few more than normal. Nothing to get in a snuff over."

"Of course not."

"It's about time she smiled again. She's been a wreck since James' death." Tammy lowered her head slightly and Brennan leaned in to hear. "She took the death hard. Can't imagine why."

"Were they not close?"

"Well, they _were_." Brennan shook her head, signaling that she didn't follow. "Courtney, Helen and James were _very_ close before."

"They-oh." She brought a hand to her chest in a manner that she had observed mimicked surprise. "How long?"

"One year," Tammy said softly. "And then one day he tells her it has to stop. No explanation. Nothing. Terrible, isn't it?"

"How did she take it?"

Tammy gave her a knowing look and replied, "Let's just say she wouldn't have been opposed to going after him with a shoe, if you know what I mean."

Brennan knew exactly what she meant.

BB-BB-BB

Booth was a people person but even he found himself somewhat uncomfortable at these frequent dinner parties in Misty Meadows. It was nothing more than an extravagant watering hole, which he knew was useful for the investigation, but the talk he heard lowered his view of his neighbors more with each dinner. There was so much greed and dishonesty. It seemed every husband in the neigborhood was either committing adultery or dreaming of it. He couldn't understand them. He didn't want to but knew it was pivotal to the investigation.

He was relieved to see his partner walking toward him during a particularly niggling conversation with a few of the guys over which sex fantasy was the most titillating. Brennan grabbed his arm and he offered a few words for his exit and then happily followed her to another room.

"Thank you," he said. "That was painful over there."

She ignored that, too intent on what she had learned, and told him, "Helen and the victim's affair was common knowledge."

"It was?"

She nodded. "And get this, the victim stopped the affair suddenly. Tammy said Helen was so mad that she could have hit him with a shoe."

He frowned. "Seems a bit ironic, no? Too obvious?"

"It's a motive, Booth."

"Looks like you're going to have to get yourself up to Helen Walker's room."

BB-BB-BB

Brennan snuck into the room, going straight for the closet. She dropped to her knees and began to go through the shoes. She found the few heels that matched Angela's description and took out the sample of phenolthalein from her evening bag. She went to work, frowning when she found nothing. She tried a few less suspecting options and all of them came back negative. Frustration pulled her mouth into a tight frown as she stood up and looked around. She was looking for anything that could be the murder weapon. It had to be here because she was positive that Helen was the killer. Even her entirely objective view of the murder pointed at Helen but after looking for several minutes she concluded that the murder weapon was not in the room.

She walked down to the party again and when Booth saw her she shook her head slightly. He frowned and rubbed at his chin, glancing over at their suspect. She was leaning on her husband, stumbling forward on her high stilletos. His hand dropped and he walked over to Brennan and put an arm around her waist. She looked up at him in surprise and asked, "What are you-"

"Look at her shoes, Bones."

She glanced over his shoulder and gasped. "She's wearing stilletos."

"Exactly."

"Follow me," she said, all business as she strode over toward Helen. Booth knew what she was about to do and scrambled to grab her hand, stop her, but she was just out of reach and he winced as she called out, "FBI!"

"Bones," he groaned, reluctantly following her and pulling out his badge.

Brennan looked at Helen and said, "I need to see your shoes."

"My shoes?" Helen slurred. "Why do you need to see me shoes?"

"Just do what she says," Booth said.

Helen's husband stepped in front of his wife and addressed Booth as he said, "Kevin, what is this all about?"

"The name is Detective Seeley Booth," he said. "And this is a murder investigation. Now, help your wife take her shoes off."

The man hesitated for a moment and then held onto his wife's arm as she took off her shoes. It was a good thing that Tammy had slipped the woman a few extra glasses of wine because she clearly was not aware that she was potentially handing in a confession for the murder of James Parker. Brennan took the shoes from Helen and tested them the same way she had for the other pairs upstairs. She looked up at Booth and nodded.

Booth walked forward. "Helen Walker, you are under arrest for the murder of James Parker. Anything you say can and will be used against you…"

Brennan watched Booth draw Helen's arm behind her back and take her from her house. She had called the police and anticipated them to arrive any moment now. As Booth walked toward the door Nicole fell into step beside him and murmured, "So, does this mean you're not married?"

Brennan went to step between them but stopped when she heard Booth tell Nicole, "Yup, but I'm still taken. Now, please step out of the way."

Brennan followed Booth out, wondering what he was talking about.

BB-BB-BB

"So, it's over," Booth said, stretching out on the couch. "It is finally over."

Brennan pushed his feet to the side and sat down. He propped his feet on her lap and she looked down at them and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was here first, Bones. You want to sit there, well, then you get my feet, too."

She looked down at them and remarked, "You know, I never understood foot fetishes. There is nothing erotic or sensual about a foot."

"Okay," he breathed out, moving his feet and sitting up. "That is the end of that."

"What?"

He laughed. "Nothing, Bones."

She folded her hands on her lap, thinking of what he had said to Nicole earlier. "Are you seeing someone?"

She had definitely surprised him. "What are you talking about?"

"You told Nicole that you were taken."

He shook his head. "I was just saying that to get her away from me. I found her pretty revolting."

"So, you're not seeing anyone?"

"No Bones, I'm not."

"You'd tell me if you were, right?" she asked, looking over at him. "If you were seeing someone."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" She heard hesitancy in his voice and couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell her.

"I would," he clarified. "If I was dating someone I would tell you."

"Good, as would I."

"You already have," he reminded her. "Sully, remember?"

She had, in fact, not remembered. Sully had been the farthest thing from her mind for their stay at Misty Meadows. It had been all about the case and fitting in with the local Ya Ya Sisterhood. And then there had been him.

"Right, Sully."

"You'll be returning to him," Booth said, the levity in his voice hiding his deep rooted distaste of the union. "Planning the happy reunion?"

"I assume I will see him."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes, it is."

He stretched and as he arched his back his tshirt inched up his midsection and she saw a sliver of skin. She licked her lips.

"Well, I am off to bed."

"Okay."

He stood up and smiled down at her. She felt a shiver go all the way down to her little toe. "Good work on this, Bones. We got the bad guy."

"Bad girl," she corrected.

He chuckled. "'Night."

She walked him walk to the bedroom and found herself wanting to follow him. She dug her fingernails into her arm and said, "Stop it, Brennan."

She had to get herself together. She would be going home tomorrow and there would be no more Courtney and Kevin Gallagher. No more planted intimacy. No marriage. Back to reality she would go, her time in the rabbit hole had ended. She thought this regrettable for she had much enjoyed her time there.

**A/N: So, obviously this is not over. It will probably be one or more chapters after this. The case is closed but the Brennan-Booth-Sully triangle is not! So...mosey on over to that review button, press it, and leave me some thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter! You guys will LOVE this. And you can probably guess why ;-) Enjoy!**

How Temperence Brennan Got Her Groove Back

The case was over. They returned to Washington and Brennan took care of the first order of business by breaking things off with Sully. After her time alone with Booth she couldn't find it in herself to lead Sully on anymore. She saw that she could not give herself to him completely and that wasn't fair.

She didn't know how Booth reintroduced himself to his old life. It would make sense if he connected with Parker again. Maybe he went shopping for some more zany ties.

Gathered back at the Jeffersonian, basking in the afterglow of another case put to bed, Brennan found herself looking at her partner differently. She thought of all the time they had spent together on the case. All the couple-y things they had done to complete the ruse.

"So, you going out with Sully tonight?" he asked as they walked out of the Jeffersonian. She shook her head and told him, "We broke up."

"Really?"

"I wasn't as invested in the relationship as he was," Brennan explained. "No reason to keep leading him on."

"Right, good call." She could tell he wanted to ask more and waited. "How did he take it?"

"Not well," Brennan conceded. He nodded his head over to a small coffee place and she nodded, following him in. "I think he was envisioning this grand reunion. Probably some sex, too."

"Ugh, Bones. Seriously?"

"What, we didn't," she argued, sliding into the booth across from him. "That was why I broke things off."

"Okay, now you're really not making sense."

"I couldn't give myself to him," she said, leaning forward.

"I seem to remember walking in on you giving quite a lot of yourself to him," Booth reminded her. "I believe there was a door involved."

She shook her head. "Never went further. And we had chances, believe me. Something would stop me, though."

"Morals finally kick in?"

She paused for a moment, wondering whether or not to spill the beans. She felt their relationship had grown stronger on the case and she wanted to tell the truth. She wanted to admit that he was the one stopping her because perhaps he would offer to fix this problem and then she could finally get laid. "You were the problem, actually."

He stared at her. "What?"

"It was you. Every time that I got close you would weed your way into my mind. It's pretty infuriating, actually."

"So, you're blaming me, huh?"

"Yes," Brennan answered simply.

"Interesting."

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

He waited with her for the cab and as it rolled to a stop in front of them she looked up at him and the little smile that he sent her emboldened her to reach up and place a hand on his neck, tugging his face down to hers. She kissed him softly, feeling a bit embarrassed when he didn't kiss her back.

"I'm sorry," she said after pulling away. "I just thought…well, I don't know-"

"Bones."

"Yes?"

He grinned slightly. "Get in the cab."

"The cab? Oh, right, the cab." She sniffed uncomfortably and then slipped into the cab. He surprised her by poking his head in and telling her, "Scoot over."

She didn't move for a moment, too surprised by what he asked and what it possibly meant, but then she scooted over to the side and he climbed in. She gave the driver her address and then the car zoomed forward. He leaned in and stopped just before her lips. She closed the distance and he gently touched her waist. Her mouth opened beneath his and she felt her stomach clench when she tasted him.

They went from the cab to her apartment and then they were standing in her sitting room and she was entirely befuddled as to what to do with him. He took off his jacket and then he walked over to her with a soft smile. She didn't need much more invitation than that. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, shivering when his hands found the curve of her waist.

Gently she pushed him back toward her bedroom, feeling the tension build in the pit of her stomach. This was it. She saw now that all the intimacy with Sully had been a lackluster build-up to this moment. Booth was the man she belonged with. It was his lips that she had wanted, his touch.

She pulled away from him and began to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her, taking her hands in his and murmured, "You sure you want to do this, Temperence?"

"Yes," she breathed out. "I do."

He let go of her hands and allowed her to finish the unbuttoning. He rolled his shoulders as she pulled the shirt down his muscled arms. She noticed that he began to tremble slightly when she began to work on his belt and smiled a bit at this knowledge.

With him in his boxers and her fully clothed, something was imbalanced and Booth went straight to work fixing this. He pulled her shirt up over her head and she unzipped her pants and stepped out of them. He swallowed hard at the sight of her in just her bra and panties. It was an image that he had dreamt of many nights and now it was his reality. He took her hands and pulled her to him as he said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

She pulled him to the bed, pushing him down and then climbing on top. She straddled him and as she dipped her head down to kiss him her hair tickled his chest. He gingerly cupped her bottom, wondering how far she would let him go with this. She didn't seem to notice the placement of his hands, instead exploring his chest with her own. They travelled up and around his pecs, then exploring his torso until finally-

"Bones," he gasped.

She stroked the length of his shaft, feeling herself grow wet at the knowledge of what would come next. She pulled off her panties, feeling a bit silly as she tried to kick them off, and then eased herself down onto him. She hissed softly as he filled her, closing her eyes tightly when she felt what she had been bereft of for so long.

"No," Booth said. "Open your eyes."

They snapped open and the look she saw in Booth's eyes was so tender that she nearly told him they had to stop. No one had ever looked at her the way Booth was. It was tenderness. It was adoration. It was, dare she say, love? It was too much because despite her growing feelings for her partner she didn't know if she would ever be able to look at him in the same way and the thought of hurting him, or worse him hurting her, was terrifying. He sensed her distraction and kissed her, brushing her hair away from her face as he said, "Stay with me, Bones."

She kissed him back and slowly began to move. She became aware of his hands on her bottom now, guiding the movements of her hips. She reached back and took his hands into hers, pinning them above his head. She wasn't ready to give him the control, not yet. She pushed her hips against his and he matched her movements, keeping up pace as she quickened it.

She could feel the pressure building, his body hot and slick beneath her. He surprised her then by breaking his hands from hers and grasping her waist, flipping her over onto her back. He propped himself onto his forearms and thrust into her like no other man had before. The movement was rough, primal even, and she let her own instincts take over and arched her back as she held onto his back.

Her orgasm came suddenly, ripping through her so completely that she cried out. And Temperence Brennan was _not_ a yeller. She held onto him when he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into the crook of her neck. Her own breathing was erratic and she turned her head to the side as she mumbled, "Not bad."

"Not bad?" he breathed out. "I thought we were pretty spectacular."

"I agree. Seems we are sexually compatible."

He chuckled, flipping over to the spot beside her and pulling her body against his. "You can say that again." He kissed her shoulder. "You okay? I seemed to lose you for a bit there."

She turned her head away from him but he gently took a hold of her chin and turned her face back toward him. "Bones, what is it?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Bones-"

"I always end up hurting the people I am with and you're important to me and-"

He silenced her with a kiss, moving his lips languidly against hers. "Bones, I'm a big boy. If this doesn't work, well, I can handle it."

She thought of the way he had been looking at her and begged to differ on this point of contention.

"But I think we should give this a chance," he finished. "I want to give this a chance."

"Me too," she admitted.

"Then it's decided." He kissed her.

"Everyone at work will be talking," she told him, turning her body toward him and resting her head on his chest. He laughed and his chest rumbled beneath her cheek. "They already were, Bones."

"True," she conceded. "Angela will be happy to hear about this."

"Will she?" he asked with a grin. "You going to go on and on about me to her?"

"Why would I?" Brennan asked, genuinely confused. "She already knows all about you. You work together, Bootth."

"Yeah, Bones, but when two people get involved the girl often gushes to her friends about the guy."

"Oh, well, no I won't do that. I don't really think I'm the gushing type."

His hand travelled beneath the blanket and she gasped when he made contact. "Well, then I need to step up my game."

**A/N: So..I was thinking of continuing this for a chapter or two more to show how Booth and Brennan interact as a couple. You all game for that?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter! You wanted to see Booth and Brennan as a couple. And that is what you are getting :D**

The Talk

Brennan always took her job seriously and she never really thought of herself as a woman who would sneak around at work when there was, well, work to be done. Yet, there she was sneaking into her office with Booth and locking the door deftly behind him. She blamed him for all of this. His damn smirks and furtive touches left her all hot bothered and how was she supposed to do her work in that state? It was ridiculous, so she made the decision that the only thing to do was to get _it_ out of the way-the elephant in the room, so to speak-and then get on with her investigation.

She was grateful for her tidy desk because it only took her a few seconds to push the remaining papers and miscellaneous items onto her desk and then her back was pressed to it, Booth climbing on top of her. He pulled his pants down and she took a hold of his bottom as he slid in. She pulled him down hard, sucking in air as he began to work on her neck, biting her lightly.

"Don't leave a mark," she breathed out.

He bit down harder. "They all know what we're doing, Bones. I'd feel bad for being irresponsible but this is way too hot."

She smiled, arching her back as he thrust into her. She felt her release and bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. His head rested heavily on her shoulder and sighed, "We should get back to work."

"Are you less distracted now?"

"No," she admitted. He laughed and kissed her, gently touching her cheek with his fingers. She could see the reluctance in his eyes as he pulled away and she had to admit she felt the same. This was maddening, the complete dependence that she had developed on the feel of his skin on hers. She thought of it every minute of the day. Her skirt was still bunch around her waist and she hopped from the table, pulling it back down where it belonged. Booth slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly.

"So, back to the grind?"

She smirked at him as she began to walk toward the door. "Isn't that what we just did?"

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"I saw you got some afternoon delight," Angela said casually as she walked into Brennan's office. She shut the doo behind her and grinned. "About damn time."

"You're mistaken," Brennan lied. "No such thing happened."

"Oh please, anyone with a brain can see you've been screwed eights ways to Sunday. So, how was it?"

Brennan paused for a moment, considering continuing the ruse, but she knew Angela would see through it so she sighed and said, "It was nice. And that is all I'm going to say."

"Tease," Angela pouted. She looked around the room and said, as if she were looking for something. Her eyes lit on the chair and she said, "Let me guess, the chair?"

"The chair? What-" Brennan's eyes widened. "No! We didn't, not there."

"Where then?" She glanced around more. "Come on, Brennan, a little clue?"

"The desk," Brennan sighed. "We used the desk."

"Really?" Angela's eyes brows were raised and she looked at her friend with a new appreciation. "I'm impressed."

"Why? It is a pretty standard place."

Angela snorted. "Not for you."

Brennan took a bit of offense to this and planted her hands on her hips as she shot back, "I am very sexually adventuresome, Angela."

"Fine, but Booth seems like a bed and missionary sort of guy."

Brennan shrugged. "You'd be surprised."

Angela's eyes widened. "Spill."

"No."

"But-"

The door opened and the man in question poked his head in, giving Angela a little smile before saying, "Bones, Chinese tonight?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, Chinese sounds good."

"Great." He glanced at Angela who was gazing at him with a knowing smirk. He looked at Bones again and said, "Alright, Angela is officially giving me the creeps. See you later."

"Bye Booth," Angela sing-songed, turning back to Brennan with a wide grin. "So, when are you going to tell everyone?"

"We aren't. I-well-I don't eve know what we are."

Angela gave her a look and retorted, "Well, I would say that you are dating."

"I don't know-"

"He just asked you out for Chinese."

Brennan felt something turn in the pit of her stomach and she shook her head and said, "No, we _always_ go out for Chinese. That…that proves nothing."

Angela felt Brennan's hesitancy and narrowed her eyes. "Bren, do _not_ ruin this for yourself."

"I'm not. I am simply staying objective. As of now, Booth and I are just….sexual partners."

"Right sweetie, better not tell him that."

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

They went to their usual Chinese place and the owner did his usual magic of only taking a glance at them before discerning their orders and marching back to the kitchen. Brennan watched him walk away and said, "He really is remarkable."

"Right? Aren't you happy I introduced you to this place?"

She grinned. "Yes. I mean, he knew that I was a vegetarian without my telling him. Now, if that does not show experience and skill as a server I don't know what does."

"So, any reason Angela looked at me like a was a piece of meat today?"

"She always looks at you like you are a piece of meat."

He grinned. "Did you tell her?"

He could see Brennan close off as she leaned back in her seat and said, "Is there anything to tell?"

He stared at her. "Um, I would say so."

Her eyes brightened. "You would?"

"Yes," he said. "You know, it's more than just a biological function to me. I don't jump in bed with just anyone, Bones."

"And I do?"

"What? No, Bones…" he reached across the table and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when I have sex with someone, well, it means something to me. You mean something to me, Bones."

She smiled softly. "You mean something to me, too."

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

The entire gang stood around the operating table, looking down at a new set of bones. Zack was leaning down, seriously inspecting some flaw in the skull while Hodgins prattled on about the soil he analyzed. He said something about a high concentration of zinc present while Brennan's thoughts drifted back to her and Booth's dinner. It had been decided there that they were a couple. Since they were now officially together she had been debating when to tell their coworkers. She was always forthcoming about her relationships and felt that this should be no different.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack began, "What do you think about this fracture here?"

"Booth and I are dating," she announced, noting that the room fell into complete silence as she looked around at her coworkers. Angela's face spoke enough, though, as her lips pulled into a satisfied grin and Booth cleared his throat uncomfortably beside her.

"Smooth Bones," he said under his breath.

Zack just looked generally confused and asked, "What does that have to do with my fracture?"

"Nothing Zack," Hodgins said, clapping the boy on the back. "Absolutely nothing."

With the relationship in the open Brennan felt her professional blinder return and she was able to successfully push all thoughts of her and Booth to the back of her mind as she stepped toward the skeleton and said, "Show me that fracture again, Zack."

"And just like that the topic is dropped," Angela said to Booth with a grin.

He shrugged with a hint of a smile and said, "I still take no responsibility for her actions." He looked to Brennan. "Let me know if you find anything, Bones."

She didn't look up as she distractedly replied, "Yes, I will."

Seemed a set of bones had her full attention. He chuckled as he walked out, some things would never change.

**A/N: Please leave feedback! I am thinking of continuing this with snapshots of their relationship. So..it won't necessarily follow a storyline but instead just show moments. Like the idea of this? **


End file.
